A Horrific Life
by madilove26
Summary: After the Christmas thing Jack has settled down with his love Sally. The town has never been the same but life is well even with its "little" suprises
1. Chapter 1

The moon was full and cast a beautiful glow from behind the clouds. Everything seemed peaceful in the town of Halloween but it seemed especially peaceful in the skellington house that was until…CRACK! The lightning was a flash that went as soon as it came then came the crackling thunder. Sally woke as the next way of thunder rolled threw shaking the house and everything in it. Her limp rag body tensed up as well as it could. She covered her mouth as a yelp escaped her mouth. The one thing Sally truly was scared of was a thunderstorm. She felt the tears slipping from the corners of her eyes rolling warm down her could cheeks.

She went to curl up when she felt two thin arms rap around her tight pulling her as close as she could be to the body that they were attached to.

"It is alright my graveyard flower, it's just a storm" Jack hadn't even opened his eyes (more like eye sockets). He softly stroked Sally's red silk yarn hair curling the ends between his boney fingers just the way she liked. The rain pounded against the roof and sally couldn't keep the tears in. With one loud burst she let out the tears. Her sobs shook her whole body causing Jack to pull her closer. Jack began to sing this quaint little lullaby that he had written for Sally when they had first started dating (not many people knew that Jack was musically inclined.)

Hush my little bat

The day will be over soon

Time to rest your eyes

And listen too my tune

The one for you

When you cannot sleep

And your mind is wide-awake

Hush my darling

You are safe

Now rest your mind

Sweet nightmares too

For you'll be safe

Because I love you

Sally listened to her husbands soothing voice as the storm calmed down. She curled into his chest and ever so slowly felt her body relax and her mind go off to sleep.

Jack watched his wife as she slept peacefully in his thin arms. For she was truly beautiful and he had no idea why a woman as wonderful Sally wanted to be him and wished to be and was his wife. He let his mind slip off to the day she became his wife.

It was a cool autumn day in November (November 7 to be exact Sally would never let him forget that). The spiral hill had been decorated beautifully with all kinds of love things from valentine town but that was the last thing noticed about the day. He could have cared less about what everything looked like, where they were or who was there, all he cared about that today Sally was going to become his wife. Jack was standing at the alter wearing a clean black tux with his normal bat bowtie. The music began to play and that was when he saw her. Sally floated down the isle her black lace dress trailing behind her. The lace hung off of her. Long sleeves with a heart shaped neckline. The veil hides her face but could not hide the smile on her lips and Jack felt his heart (which wasn't there really) melt at the sight of that smile. They joined hands and said their vows. Sally had begun to cry and jack reached over and gently wiped away her warm hears and a smile once again appeared on her lips. The word was almost gone the major's words on the back of his mind.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" With that they kissed and were officially husband and wife.

With a smile on his face Jack drifted off to sleep for he was truly happy to have a wife as lovely as the beautiful amazing rag doll that was fast asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally awoke the next morning with sunlight streaming out of the window onto her face. She shifts uncomfortably under the heat. Then it hit her like it had every other morning for the past two week. She got up as quickly as her limp legs would allow and raced off to the bathroom.

Jack had awoken from the movement of his wife moving out of his arms and from the bed. He quickly got up as he had for the past to weeks for this had become normal for in the morning. It only took him a few long strides for him to reach the bathroom door, which was shut like always for Sally never liked him to see her sick. He knocked on the wooden door making this hallow sound flow throughout the silent house.

"Sally? Can I come in?" She didn't say a word but Jack heard the lock being turned which he knew meant he could come in. He gently pushed the door open and peaked his head in.

Sally has sitting against the wall cleaning up with a wet rag. Jack sat next to her and pulled his wife up into his lap holding her tight. Sally rested her head against jack's chest sleepily.

"Why am I still sick like this?" Sally ran her hands threw her hair frustrated. Jack kissed the top of her head. Sally had been throwing up every morning for the last to weeks.

"Well Sally have you ever thought…. well maybe that" He placed his thin hand against his wife's stomach. Sally's eyes widened as she realized what Jack was saying

"Oh no, there is no way that I am" Sally let her voice trail off as she really began to think about it. What if she was really pregnant? Sally got to her feet and turned about to face her husband who was just smiling at her.

"Wipe that damn grin of your face were going to she Edward." Sally got dressed and went on head of her husband.

Edward was another one of Dr. Finklestein's creations. He was Sally's younger brother but was very protective of her like he was the other one. He was created when Dr. Finklestein's health began to fail him. Edward was a rag doll like sally but built more manly and muscular. He was considered the only other man in Halloween town besides jack that was of any desire. He had given up the experiments there father had spent his whole life now and decided to become a real doctor and take care of the heath problems of the citizens of Halloween town.

Sally could hear Jack's light footsteps behind her but she didn't bother to stop and wait for him. She reached the house and rang the door bell.

"it's open come in" Edwards honey voice called from in the house

Sally walked in just as Jack caught up with her.

"Oh hi sis what brings you up here" Edward set his book down on the table next to the chair he was sitting in and took off his glasses as well.

"I need you to run some tests on me." He raised a eyebrow to his sisters request or more of a demand

"And what would I be looking for?" Jack went to talk but Sally quickly cut him off

"Jack thinks im pregnant." Edward couldn't help but let a small laugh exscape.

"We'll I can find that out" Edward took what he needed from his sister and started to run the tests. "I have the results latter tonight I'll call you latter."

* * *

Sally was up reading a book when she received the phone call.

"Hello?" Sally sat her book down in her lap.

"Hey sis it's me and congratulations you are pregnant"

Sally hung up the phone and layed back in her chair. _How did this happen _Sally thought as she sat there in the candle light.

* * *

Sally had come home that day compleltly emotionally drained. She started to put the grocerys away when she realized that it was quite in th hosue.

"Jack?" Sally rounded the coner out of the kitchen and found a trail of black rose petals on the ground leading up the stairs. She smiled knowing Jack was up to somethingg. So shw slowly followed the trail up to the bedroom door. She slowly opened the door to find the bed covered in rose petals and the only light come from the light candles carefully placed around the room. Sally giggled and ran and jumped on the bed.

"Well what do we have here?" Sally slowly turned her head to where the voice was coming from. Jack was leaning against the door fram smiling at. Rather than saying a word Sally just slipped off her dressed and layed it on the floor next the bed leaving her in her black bra and panties.

"This was what you wanted wasnt it?" Sally smiled at her husband who was just staring at her in amazment. Sally had never been that bold but she desided it was damn time that she was.

Jack was speachless so he just nodded at her not sure where to go from there.

"Well come and get me big boy before I change my mind." Sally smiled for she could tell Jack didn't know how to take this new side of his wife. She got up from the bed and walked twards the bathroom when Jack raped his arms around her and pulled her into a rather agressive kiss. Wanting to play more of this game with Jack Sally pulled away from the kiss but his grip around her tightened and he left a trail of kisses down her neck biting on occation and Sally would just bite her lip harder.

Jack smiled against her cool skin. "Why are we playing so hard to get?" He traced her breast with his boney finger which cased his beloved wife to let out a soft moan this is turn broke the game. The rest of the night was a real burred mess of heat and passion which neither can ever forget.

* * *

Sally had come out of her trans to feel tho same thin arms that held her tight that night rap themselves softly around her

"So what was that call about?" Sally just smiled up and Jack tears in her eyes

"Your going to be a daddy."

It took Jack afew minutes to comprehend what his wife had just told him. They were going to have a baby...He was going to be a dad. He scooped up Sally in his arms and spun her around out of joy.

For the one thing that they both wanted more than anything in his world was going to happen. They were going to be parents.


	3. Chapter 3

The light of the dawn came threw the window waking Jack up from a peaceful sleep. Without opening his eyes (eye sockets) he reached out to rap his arms around his precious rag doll to fell nothing but cold sensation from empty sheets. He shoot up out of the bed and listen closely. It was silent all round him.

"Sally?" Jack moved closer to the door of their bedroom. He heard no response from his wife. He traveled his way downstairs trying to find Sally fearing that something had happened to her and she was hurt or endangered and he could not help or protect her. He hit the bottom of the stairs where there was the door to the kitchen and he heard someone moving things around in the fridge. He slowly approached the open fridge door not sure what to expect. A few seconds latter Sally's head pop over the door holding a bagel in here mouth with the container of cream cheese in one hand and a bottle of orange juice in the other. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him

"Well good morning beautiful" Sally sat down at the table placing the bagel in her mouth on the plate she had set out. "So what are you doing awake and out of bed this early?"

"I was hungry. " Jack held out the bagel to Sally after he put the cream cheese. She took a bite then smiled. Jack smiled and set the bagel down on the plate. "I can feed myself I'm pregnant not helpless" Jack ran his finger gently against her cheek.

"I know, but I know you think it's cute when I feed you like this." Jack went to pick up the bagel again but Sally snatched it before he could.

"Your turn Mr. Romantic" She held out the bagel to Jack and he took a bite and laughed a little. He couldn't remember the last time that Sally and he had spent time like this together.

"What's that look on your face for? " Sally wiped away the cream cheese from the top of Jacks mouth.

"You are just so beautiful." Sally giggled and got up and cleaned up the kitchen.

"How about we get dressed and you come to work with me today?"

Sally seemed to think it over and then smiled. "As long as we don't have to tell the mayor out little surprise." She placed her hand over her stomach even though she wasn't showing at all yet.

Jack laughed and rapped his arms around his wife.

"We will have to tell him and everyone eventually. After all" He placed his hand on top of Sally's. The baby is their prince or princess."

She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Alright we can tell him when we go over there today." They got ready and headed over to the town hall.

Jack and Sally finally got home that night really late because the mayor couldn't keep his mouth shut and they answered questions about Sally's condition and the baby.

Jack had just gotten Sally to sleep when the scream of the doorbell went calling threw the house. Before jack went to answer the door he made sure that Sally stayed asleep before he answer.

He found the mayor standing there with his scared face on in a complete panic.

"What is so important mayor that you had to come here this late and almost wake up Sally."

"Jack, Someone has opened a portal. We have access to the hum world."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack quickly dressed slowly shutting the door of the bedroom making sure not to wake Sally. He looked the door to the house then quickly followed the mayor threw that time square. Past the graveyard and over spiral hill at the edge of the woods Edward was standing by a swirling blue portal.

"Edward what is this thing?" Jack went over and stood beside his brother in law.

"A portal to the human world. We can go threw the portal both ways but the humans can't get threw to this world. So were safe as long as no one tampers with the portals structure, but to be safe I'll close it up so that there is no chance in that happening so that we wont be discovered."

Edward preceded to us his knowledge of science and magic to close up the portal. After they thought the portal was closed they all started to walk back to town. As the walked away without them knowing there was a small rip of blue light up the land. There was a rip in the portal that had not been closed completely but no one noticed no one would for many years.

Jack had barely reached the square when he heard a weepy voice calling out his name.

"Jack" Sally was standing by the fountain tears stains on her cheeks. Jack took only a few long strides to get to where his wife was standing. He gently reached up and touched her cheek gently.

"What's the matter Sally, Why are you crying my little graveyard flower?" Sally was looking down playing with her fingers.

"I thought you had left me, I woke up and you where no where to be found and you didn't leave me a note or anything. I thought you weren't coming home." Jack chuckled a little at his wife. He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"Now why would I leave you Sally, you are the most amazing woman I have ever meet. You have stuck by me threw everything not matter how stupid I was you never left my side. And Sally I love you with everything I have and nothing will ever change that. So there is no need to fear that I would ever leave you. I will always come home no matter what."

Sally threw her arms around Jack crying. "Oh Jack I'm so sorry I doubted. Please forgive me. I love you.

Jack gently rubbed his wife's back and couldn't help but smile. "It is Alright love, I forgive you. "

Sally smiled and placed Jack's hand on her stomach. "He's happy his daddy came home"

Jack bent down and kissed her stomach smiling.

"Daddy promises he will never leave you pumpkin. Daddy loves you" Sally was now about four months pregnant and it was becoming hard for her to hide her small baby bump but Jack thought Sally never looked more beautiful. Jack never thought he would have children but now that was happening he was never sad or in a bad mood. The thought that Sally loved him enough to carry this child always made him happy no matter what was going on about him.

Sally giggled and hugged Jack tight. "I'm sure that he loves you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Sally was laid up in bed not feeling to well. She was about five months along and there had been some complications and her brother put her on bed rest until they new that the baby was all right. So Sally had started to sew the clothes for the baby. They weren't for sure but both Jack and her had the feeling that the baby was a boy so she went ahead making little tuxes and things of that sort. After all if it turned out to be a girl she could make the dresses latter. Sally was working on a mini version of jacks pin stripped suit he loved to wear and had several off. Sally smiled and laid the finished outfit over her stomach.

" So what do you think little one, do you like it?" Sally smiled as she felt the baby move. Jack was gone for the day so it was just she and zero in the house. Sally did feel lonely being alone in this house without being able to get up and do things on her own. Zero had become her little butler dog and did whatever she asked knowing she couldn't herself. It wasn't that Sally felt alone it was more that she missed Jack. She noticed that the farther along in the pregnancy she got the more she wanted to be around Jack and the more she missed him when he had to leave.

She set down her sewing and rubbed her stomach thinking out loud. "I hope you are as kind and handsome as your daddy is, you'll break all the little girls hearts."

"Or the little boys or both." Edward poked his head from behind the door of the bedroom.

Sally smiled and patted the bed next to her. Edward sat down next his sister and handed her some old fabric he had found while cleaning out his attic.

"I found this when I was cleaning out the attic thought you could use it," Sally hugged her little brother.

"Now what was your comment about?" Sally raised her eyebrow at Edward and the normally outgoing young man hung his head.

"Sis, I need to tell you something very important and before I tell you this I promise you this doesn't change who I am our anything about me. And please promise me that'll you love me no matter what and not say anything until I finish ok?"

Sally rubbed her little brother's back. She was always over protective of Edward and always loved him no matter what but she had no idea what had him so nervous and scared. "I promise Eddie " Sally was the only one that was close enough to know that Edward really preferred to be called Eddie.

Edward played with his hands as he talked.

" You've always known that I wasn't normal like the other guys. I was never big on hanging out with the guys because I wasn't into building cars or going and getting wasted or going out just trying to get laid. I've always had more of a sensitive side. I loved readying romance novels and watching musicals and I'm always spending hours on my hair and clothes and I'm just not like most of the guys. And you've always told me that one day I would find my place in this world and find the woman I'd love and I would live happily because she'll love me with all my quirks, but this is just it. I have never found women attractive like everyone says I should. I like men the way I should women. I've always been scared to come out of the closet because I'm the only one like this is in the whole town. I'm just tired of hiding and I know you won't judge me. Really what I'm trying to tell you sis is that I'm gay. " Edward was crying and Sally just pulled her brother into a tight hug his head laying against her shoulder.

"Shh Shh it's ok Eddie there is no need to cry." Sally gently rubbed his back and just keeping saying comforting words trying to calm her little brother down. She knew that he was trying more out of relief than of sadness and fear. Sally didn't truly understand what it was like to hide who you were but she did understand what it was like to have a big secret. She had hid her feelings for Jack for years.

"I love you sissy." Edward curled up to his sister like he did when he was little.

"Now where do you want to go from here?" Edward looked up at his sister

"Well at some point I want to be able to be myself with everyone and not be scared."

Sally played gently with his hair "Now not everyone is going to be ok with you being gay but that's just part of life but the people that really care about you won't care. Now I don't expect you to be able to go stand in front of the whole town and announce this but how about we start with a small step. After all you have to crawl before you can walk. Why don't you come out to Jack when he gets home? I know he won't have a problem with it and the more you say it the easier it will get. And I'll be right there with you threw all of this. How does that sound?

Edward hugged Sally tight smiling. "Thank you so much. You're the best. I love you. I just know that you're going to be a great mom."

Sally smiled at her brother's words. For if he believed in her she really didn't need to have any one else assure her that she was going to be a great mom but hearing from Jack couldn't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was helping Sally pick out colors for the nursery when they both heard the front door open.

"I'm home honey." They could hear Jack making his way up the stairs. Edward shift in his chair that was sitting next to the bed.

"I don't know if I can do this is I mean what if he's not ok with me and there's this fight and you get upset and something happens to the baby and…and" Sally cut her little brother off.

"Everything is going to fine Eddie I promise no matter what happens I'm always going to be here for you. That's my job to take care of you I'm your big sister"

Edward calmed down a little just as Jack came into the room. Jack seemed surprised to see his brother in law sitting next to his wife.

"Well hello Edward, what brings you here this evening?" Before Edward could respond Sally shifted.

"He came over to check on the baby and I, drop off some fabric he found and he needs to tell you something important so why don't you have a seat in your chair honey and we can't talk about this." Jack nodded and pulled his chair up and sat down not knowing what to expect but his first thought went to something being wrong with the baby or Sally.

Edward ran a shaking hand threw his hair. Seeing his worries Sally grabbed his hand tightly and a small smile came across his face.

"Before you get to worked up both Sally and the baby are fine. The thing is that what I'm going to say is going to be kind of shocking but well the truth is that well I'm gay."

It was silent of awhile. Edward was looking down not sure what Jacks' reaction would be.

Jack smiled " Well that does explain a lot."

Edward laughed out of relief. "So your ok with this?"

Jack got up and hugged his brother in law smiling. "Of course I'm ok with it. You're like the little brother I never had so why wouldn't I be. As long as you're happy that's all that matters. And if a guy ever breaks your heart I will kick their ass all the way to the next world."

Edward couldn't help but laugh at the pumpkin king's comment. Everyone thought he was so terrifying and heartless. Truth was he was a giant softy.

Sally gently took Edward's hand she was holding and placed it on her stomach and he felt the baby kick. Edward smiled and rubbed his sisters stomach.

"I take it you love me too little one." Edward looked down at his watch and shot up.

"Omg if I don't go get ready I'll be late." He quickly hugged everyone and went to leave.

Sally watched her brother puzzled. "Edward what has you in such a hurry?" He froze in the doorway.

"I'm going to meet a friend and I really don't want to be late and make him think I forgot."

Jack smiled and couldn't resist "Do you mean boyfriend?"

Edward face turned as red as his and Sally's hair. "No he's not my boyfriend." Edward headed out the bedroom door

"But you want him to be don't you Eddie?" Sally called after her brother smiling

"You know me to well sis." The heard the door open

"Oh, and sis you can get out of bed now your in the clear."

"Thanks Eddie." With that Jack and Sally heard the door shut and they were alone.

Jake laid down next his wife. "Who do you think this guy and where is he from.

"I have no idea but he seems to really make Eddie happy and that's all that matter." Sally snuggled up to her husband and smiled.

"I hope that the baby when he's old can trust us like Eddie trusts us." Jack kissed Sally gently

"I hope we can pick at him like that too." Sally smiled and playfully hit Jack in the arm. "Since you can finally get out of this bed why don't we go out tomorrow since I'm off work?'

Sally smiled dosing off to sleep "That sounds lovely"

The rest of the night was peaceful and quite for the day had changed a lot of things but the love of this family just grew stronger.

* * *

_Autors notes/comments: I just have to say I wish all people were as acceting as I make Jack and Sally in this story._


	7. Chapter 7

Sally got up the next morning feeling better than she had in quite a long time. The idea of being able to get out of bed and going somewhere just made her so happy. Jack was still fast asleep so she got up slowly and quietly. Feeling accomplished that she got up without waking Jack; Sally got her things gathered up and took a nice hot shower. Sally couldn't remember how long she was in the shower but the hot water soothed her aching muscles and bones. She got out slowly and put on her black robe and house slippers. She went out into the bedroom to see what she had to wear when she realized that Jack was still fast asleep in bed, which was not like him at all. She gently walked over to the bed and sat next to her sleeping husband.

"Jack?" She gently touched$ his back and felt that his bones were completely burning up. Sally slowly reached over all pulled her phone from the nightstand and dialed her brothers number.

It rang several times before his voice filled her ears.

"Hello?" Sally could hear him shift against whatever he was laying against.

"Hey Eddie it's me. Are you able to come over today something's wrong with Jack."

Sally heard a lot of commotion on the other end of the line.

"Yeah sis I can come over around noon." _Who are you talking to babe_? Sally distinctly heard those words come from someone that was near her brother.

"Thank you so much Eddie. Now tell me who that is at the house before I Have to run over there myself just to see who it is."

"He's just a friend sis." Sally knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth but she wasn't going to push this any further.

"Alright see you in a bit." Sally hung up and when turned her attention to her sick husband. He shifted under the blanket and slowly opened his eyes.

"Well good morning sunshine" Jack felt this throbbing in his head and he felt cold all over. He tried to sit up but he got sick to his stomach and decided to lie back down.

Sally gently tucked the covers around him. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts and I'm cold all over." He just told the truth because there was no use in lying to Sally.

"Well you just rest " Sally got up and went into the kitchen zero following at her heals. She was normally clumsy to begin with but the closer she got to her due date the clumsier she became so Jack never really liked her moving about on her own but he was in bed sick so zero took it upon himself to make sure his mistress was safe.

Sally walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall right next to the door on the kitchen and lifted up the pages counting the weeks. She was officially six months pregnant. She looked at the little black circle around December 25. It already had Christmas printed on the calendar but right under that in Jacks beautiful hand righting was Sally's present due. She laughed at his little joke. When Sally told him the baby was due on Christmas this smile came across his face that she had never seen before. He was completely excited that his child would always have the sprit of Christmas.

She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled herself.

"You know your going to be worth all that I've gone threw and will have to go threw to get you here. And do you want to know why? It's because your daddy and I love you so much."

After eating a quick breakfast Sally began working on getting everything in the nursery. Jack and Edward had already painted it and put all the furniture in so sally was just putting the clothes she made and the toys as well.

As promised Edward showed up around noon. He took care of Jack who just had the flu. He gave him some medicine and he should be fine in a few days.

Sally had fixed lunch so they ate and talked and it wasn't until her brother reached for his glass of tea that she realized her had several stitches that were lose and some had come out completely.

"Edward your seems…" He looked embarrassed when he realized that his sister had noticed that he was falling apart.

"Well um you see…" Sally had already gotten out her needle and thread and had already begun to sew him up.

"Was he just a little to rough with you last night?" Sally had already been sewing up her brother for a good ten minutes now and was working on the stitching on his right shoulder.

Edward seemed embarrassed that she had figured out why he was falling apart.

"Don't feel bad or embarrassed" She smiled as she saw he was blushing. "Jack does the same thing to me all the time. Normal the next morning I always have to help him stitch me back up before he goes to work before I really fall apart."

He chuckled at the comments his sister made as she finished helping her brother. He left and Sally went up to the library and picked a book from the shelf and sat down in her favorite chair. The stories of king author were always her favorite. She opened the book and began reading aloud. They baby enjoyed being read to. Especially when jack read to him. She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Your just a daddy's boy aren't you?" They baby just curled up under her hand and didn't move the rest of the time she was reading.

"You want your daddy don't you?" Sally got up and placed the book away.

She went and checked to find Jack awake seeming to be waiting for her. She went and curled up to him and he gently raped his arms around her rubbing her stomach.

"He's missed you today." Jack smiled for the first time all day.

"I've missed you and mommy too. Daddy's sorry he's not feeling well."

Sally was touched on how much Jack truly loved her and this baby. Sally rolled over to where she was facing Jack and buried her face into his chest crying.

"What's wrong Sally are you okay?" Jack gently rubbed her back

"It's just I love you" Jack smiled and held her tight.

"I love you too and I always will" Sally looked up at him

"You're forgetting someone." Jack bent down and kissed her stomach

"And Daddy will always love you too"

Sally snuggled in tighter.

"You know he needs a name"

Jack thought this over. He wanted his son to have a name that wasn't normal and had a real meaning.

"Krystepher after your brother." Sally hugged Jack tight.

"Krystepher Blaine skelligton" Sally kissed Jack sweetly. "After the most two important man in my life. Not May people new Jacks middle name was Blaine but he was happy to share it with the sun he loved so much.

* * *

_Author's notes: If you want to know where the Krystepher (Christopher) came from it's Edward's midde name and Blaine is from glee. Love the name and is my favorite charater right next to Kurt. Hope you enjoyed._


	8. Chapter 8

Sally was sitting next to her brother stitching him up once again.

"This is the third time this week Eddie." Sally smiled as her brother turned as red as his hair. "What is this guy's name anyway?"

Edward shift closer to his sister. "His names Alejandro." Sally rolled the name over in her head. For this was an unusual name that she had really never heard before.

"And where is this Alejandro from?" Sally felt weird saying the name on her own.

"The valentine village. I fell threw the door a couple of months ago and he was the one that helped me find my way home. He's really sweet."

"By all this sewing I'm doing on you I take it he thinks that same of you."

"Just shut up sis" Sally smiled

"Does he know how to sew?" Edward rolled onto his stomach so his sister could reach the stitching on his back.

"No he can't" Sally thought for a moment.

"Why don't you teach him? I know you'll like it more if he stitched you up before he left more than you having to call me all the time."

"I don't know about that " Sally smiled

"Don't be nervous about it. And I'm pretty sure it will bring you closer together.

"Alright I'll teach him." Sally put the last stitch in.

"There you go Eddie." Edward got up quickly to help his sister to her feet.

"Your about as bad as Jack about not letting me do things on my own" Sally laughed.

"We just don't want something happening to you or the baby" Sally hugged her brother.

"I'm not due for another couple of weeks "

"That doesn't help your case sis, oh and there's a dish in the kitchen for you. It's that casserole you like so much."

"Thanks so much Eddie, love ya. " Sally picked up the dish and started her way home.

It was two weeks from Christmas and the town was buzzing but not just because of the holiday. The thought of the new little prince getting here had the town over joyed.

"Well if it isn't Miss Sally" She turned around to see her good friend Lavender standing at the door of the witches shop. The witches adopted her when she came to the town even though she was already grown and could take care of herself. She was a very attractive young lady. Her skin was pale but not like the vampires or Jack's bones. Her jet-black hair reached about half way down her back. She wasn't supper skinny but she wasn't fat. She had a shape that most every man would love, but her most attractive feature was her ice blue eyes that seemed to look into your soul.

"Well hi Lavender, What are you up to today?" Sally walked over to her friend.

"Making the Christmas candy, I was hopping that you could come in and stay a bit I need to talk to you about something. " Sally saw the worry across her best friends face.

"Sure I can stay, Jack won't be home for several hours and Edward fixed dinner for me all I do is heat it up so I have time." Sally came in the little shop and sat down at the table in the kitchen of the shop.

Lavender stood at the stove mixing the candy on the stove. "Jack told me about Edward's little secret."

Sally froze in her seat. How could Jack betray Edward's trust and tell someone about him being gay? "How could he tell you that?"

"He told me that he's gay because I know how it feels to have to hide who you are to everyone."

Sally looked at her friend questioning what she meaning by her words.

"What are you trying to tell me Lavender?" She took a seat across from Sally and took her friends hand smiling.

"You know how all the guys in this town want me, try to get me to go on dates or be their lover or whatever. I've never said yes to any of them for a reason. I don't like men. As far as I'm concerned they are the most unattractive things on this planet. I like women. The reason Jack told me is because I'm a lesbian"

Sally Just stared at her friend in a kind of awe. They were best friends and she had never heard this before, but her husband knew.

"Two questions." Lavender seems relieved when her friend spoke.

"Alright shoot." Sally shifted in her seat her back starting to bother her.

"Why is it that were best friends and I've never heard of this? And how in hell does my husband know this?"

Lavender laughed. "Because I had never told anyone because I'm the only lesbian in town and Jack caught me sneaking off to see my ex one time and I couldn't hide it from him and he was cool about it. And don't worry I've talked to Edward, he is glad to have someone to talk to."

Sally smiled and got up to leave needing to get home.

"Here sally" Lavender handed her a big bag of Christmas candy "No charger"

"Thanks Lavender." Sally waved goodbye and made her adventure home. She fixed dinner and the night was the same as any other but Sally was oddly happy. Maybe it's because her family was growing and not just the baby growing inside her.

* * *

_Author's notes/comments: I'm thinking about doing a spin of with Edward and another with Lavender but I don't know yet. Please let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy._


	9. Chapter 9

Sally reached up putting the star of the top of the tree when the stool she was standing on slid out from under her. Before she even had time to react Jack had already caught her and set for on the ground gently.

"What were you thinking? I told you let me get the star so this wouldn't happen!"

Sally straightened herself out and looked at Jack teary eyed. "They tree isn't finished without the star and I wanted to have it done by the time you go home so that we could just spend time together. After all the baby is going to be here any time now and where not going to have the time to spend together." Sally had already started to cry. "And you didn't have to yell at me."

Jack stood there looking at his wife. Had he really raised his voice at the most important thing in the world to him?

"Sally" He reached out her but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me" Sally walked up to there room and locked the door crying.

Jack took a deep breath and climbed the stairs up to their bedroom. He sat outside the door and knock.

"Sally, please let's talk about this." Jack heard her shift in the bed and sighed.

"I'm so sorry that I raised my voice at you my love, I was just angry with myself that if I hadn't got home in time you and the baby could have got hurt. I'm sorry that I yelled. I was scared and worried about you and the baby. After all the two of you are the most important things to be in this whole entire world."

Sally opened the door of the bedroom, which Jack was leaning against causing him to land on his back causing Sally to laugh.

"Did you really mean all that Jack?" He jumped to his feet and pulled Sally into a tight hug.

"Of course I meant it. I love you Sally."

Sally laid her head against Jacks chest. "I'm sorry I was kind of bitchy."

Jack smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "It's alright love you have every right to be."

Sally reached over and turned on the CD player that set on the dresser. Christian Perri's A Thousand Years was the first Track.

Jack bowed and extended his hand to Sally "May I have this dance my queen."

Sally smiled and took his hand. "You most certainly can."

Jack raped his arms gently around Sally's waist as she raped her arms around his neck.

"You are so beautiful, " Jack whispered into Sally's ears.

Sally smiled. "How is it that you still find me attractive when I'm huge"

Jack gently placed his hand on her stomach. "Because no matter what you are always my Sally and the greatest gift you could ever give me is in there so as far as I'm concerned you are beautiful."

Sally smiled and laid her head against his shoulder. "I love you Jack"

"I love you too my little graveyard flower."

They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing just enjoying each other's company.

Jack was asleep before Sally so she just lay there watching him and smiling. For it wouldn't be to long and it wouldn't be just the two of them they would be a complete family.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was busy putting the gifts under the tree when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. He knew it was Sally but he new better than to try to help her. She was fed up with Jack trying to do everything for her and helping her with everything so he just left her to her own devices. Zero came up to him before Sally had come into the room.

"Well high there boy." He patted his dog on his head and turned to see his wife standing there smiling.

"Now what are all these gifts for?" Jack stood up and hugged his wife.

"For you and the baby " Jack handed his wife a box. "I want you to have this tonight though."

"But it's not Christmas yet" He smiled and started to un-rap it for her but she stopped him clearly angry.

"It's not Christmas yet Jack" she shoved the gift back at him and sat down on the couch.

"Your not feeling well are you?" Jack sat down next to her and Sally turned way from him.

"I'm fine," Truly her back was killing her. The next thing she knew Jack was rubbing her back. She relaxed and curled up to her husband and even though she felt like being a bitch but she decided to behave. She fell asleep in Jacks arms and picked her up and carried her up to bed. He sat there watching his wife sleeping for she was truly beautiful. The clock on the wall chimed and that could only mean on thing.

"Merry Christmas Sally, I love you" Jack laid next to his wife and feel asleep as the snow gently fell down outside.

* * *

Sally woke up the next morning to find herself curled up into Jacks arms. She smied and started to sit up when sharp pain went up her back. Thinking it was just because of her movement and the tightness of her muscles. So without waking up Jack she climbed out of bed and went and took a hot shower. Sally leaned agaist the side of the shower the pains getting worse and more frequent and it dawned on her that she was in labor. She stood there for a minute to see if she could hear if Jack was awake or not. She heard his footsteps moving.

"Jack!" The door openend quickly.

"Sally what's wrong?" Jack turned off the water and pulled back the curtain.

"Just please help me out of the shower and to get dressed" He did as he rquested still worryig about what had caused his wife to call for him like that.

"Can you please tell me whats wrong Sally?" Sally was leaning against the bed not knowing how Jack would respond so she looked up at him

"The baby's coming." Jack gently picked her up and rushed her over to Edward's

* * *

It was 2 a.m. in the morning and all was silent except for a subben cry from the old house up the hill.

Sally laid in the bed just worn out watching as her brother took away her little baby boy just to clean him up.

Jack gently strocked her hair smiling. "I'm so proud of you Sally" She smiled and squeezed his hand tight.

"I love you Jack." Jack smiled and gently kissed his wife.

"I love you too" Edward walked over holding the tiny little baby boy rapped tightly in the dull grey blanket.

"Time for you to go to mommy, now don't you worry Uncle Edward will get to spoil you latter." Sally smiled at her brother and he kissed her on the top of the head. "You did great sis"

Edward left them alone so they could spend there first moment as a family.

"Well hi there krystepher,so your the one that has caused me all this trouble time." Jack smiled at his wife and his new born son. They were truely were a family. He loved them both and they really were his world.


	11. Chapter 11

Sally woke up from her nap to find her brother sitting in the chair by her bed holding his new nephew just talking away to the tiny rag doll with skellington hands.

"Now look at you. Aren't you a handsome little guy? You are defiantly going to breaking hearts of all kind."

Little Krystepher just giggled at his uncle and reached up at him.

"And no matter who you love you will always have family that will love you, well you have me and Your Uncle Alejandro, then your Aunt Lavender and you daddy and of course your mommy,"

"He really likes you Eddie," Sally smiled and her brother was beaming.

"You should see him with Jack. Kid can get a man rapped around his finger."

Sally smiled as Edward gave Krystepher to her. She noticed that his stitching was not like he or Sally had done them.

"So you taught Alejandro to sew?" Edward blushed.

"Yeah and It's different because he's so gentle to me. He really does enjoy fixing me."

Sally smiled at her brother's happiness but looked around to see where her husband was but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Jack?"

"He went to town hall to tell about the new arrival. Everyone's happy and buzzing."

Sally held her son in pure amazement. How Her and Jack made something so amazing she would never know.

"When do I get to go home?" Edward lay next to his sister on the bed

"So soon as Jack gets back. And sis can I ask you something?"

She looked between her brother and he son.

"Anything Eddie."

Edward took a deep breath "How do you know you love someone?"

"You just know, trust me you will." Just at that point Jack came in and smiled at the sight of his wife holding his little sun.

"Are you ready to go home sweetie?"

"Yeah" They packed up and went home.

Sally was up late that night feeding Krystepher when Jack came in smiling.

"Honey, How about he call him Krys?" Sally smiled and looked at the little baby feeding on the bottle.

"It seems more him. I really like it."

Krys finished eating they put him to bed and settled down themselves for tomorrow was big day for they were going to show the whole town there new little family.

* * *

_Authors notes/Comments: Sorry it's so short._


	12. Chapter 12

Jack came into the bedroom holding the little rag doll in his arms rapped up in a towel.

"You really like the water don't you pumpkin?" Krys just smiled and giggled at his dad.

"Now what are you going to wear today to meet everyone? " Jack looked threw the dresser in the nursery until he found the mini pin striped suit with matching bow tie.

"How about you match daddy?" Krys picked up his little head and looked at his dad with look of you have to be kidding me.

"Ok you don't like this one, well let's see what mommy has made you"

Jack pulled out all the little tuxes and laid them on top of the dresser. There were several suits made of blacks and grays as well as dark colors. It was then that Jack pulled an unusual one out of the dresser. It was a pink tux with a black spider and web design on the jacket of the suit; Krys' eyes light up when he saw what his dad was holding.

"Wait. You like this one pumpkin?" Krys just made noises that meant gibberish but he knew his son was trying to tell him that this was the one he wanted to wear.

"Alright then" He slipped his son in the suit and just as he has finished Sally rapped her arms around her husband smiling.

"Don't you two look handsome" Jack smiled and picked up Krys who started wiggling trying to escape his father's grasp as soon as he heard his mother's voice.

"He wants you love." Sally took her little boy smiling.

" Now this is odd, you normally won't let go of your daddy. Now what is it?" Krys just watched Jack like he was trying to figure something out.

Sally looked at her husband. He looked as if he himself was trying to read the little ones mind to see what was going on. Then it hit Sally. She had Krys' favorite teddy bear in other hand.

"This is what you want?" Sally handed the baby this bear and he help it tight.

The little baby was now a year old and it was time for him to meet the whole town formally not like he hadn't meet the town before but as sick and hurt as the little child did no on knew if he was going to live.

Krys now was the perfect little child. His skeletal fingers had entangled themselves in the fur of the bear.

"Are you ready to go say high to everyone?" Krys giggled and off the family went to meet the town.

After Jack introduced Krys to the town he was passed around and he loved the attention of the people. He had no fussed or cried at all. Lavender showed up a bit late and looked as if she had seen a ghost. Leaving Jack and Krys to the town Sally quickly moved over to her friend sitting on the outside patio of the witches shop.

"What has you so spooked Lav?" Sally then realized that her friend was holding a little bundle of blankets in her arms. "What is that?"

Lavender moved the blankets to reveal a tiny little face fast asleep.

"Where did he come from" Sally assumed that it was a he.

"I was apparently pregnant the last nine months. She was born last night. Her names Rose."

Sally just hugged her friend and held her tight. For she didn't understand what was all going on but she knew her friend needed her more than ever.

She looked at the little baby in her arms and knew that rose and Krys were going to be best friends.

* * *

"Aunt Sally?" Rose made her way in the door her mom trailing behind her.

"Well hi there sweetie, you ready for the sleep over?"

"I sure am" Krys was six now and rose was five and they loved spending time together. They were the best of friends.

"Krys is up in his room why don't you to go play?"

Rose hurried on upstairs and Lavender left.

Jack came down and hugged his wife tight. "Do you want another one?"

Sally thought about her husbands question for a minute. Did she want another child? Yes. Did she want it any time soon? No.

"Let's wait after all we both live forever so we can wait forever and still have another baby. Lets just get Krys grown up and out of the house before we plan any more little surprises,"

Jack smiled and kissed his wife gently after all she had a point.

"I love you Sally."

"I love you too Jack" Sally smiled at the thought that one day her little boy would be all grown up.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bye mom Rose and I are going to the hill!" Rose had spent the night and her and Krys had decided that they were going to have a picnic on the hill.

"Ok babe just be careful, take zero and be home before your daddy gets home."

Krys grabbed the basket and headed out the door with Rose. "Okay mom love you"

With that they headed on down the hill. Krys got lost in his thoughts as he walked along with his friend.

"How do you like school? I really like school." He smiled at his best friend

"I like school too." The two set up there little picnic and sat down and ate while Zero played off in the distance.

"Can I tell you a secret Krys?" Rose looked at her friend with hope in her eyes.

"Anything Rose." His friend sat in front of her sitting criss-cross letting him braid her long blond hair slowly putting flowers ever so often in her hair.

"You know Lane?"

"Yeah I know lane. He's the lake monster kid right?" Rose playfully hit her best friend in the arm.

"Yes, that's him." He looked at his friend finishing up her hair.

"What about him?" Rose was blushing.

"I really like him" Krys giggled at his friend

"Well then" She turned and faced her friend

"Are you jealous that he has the attention of the only girl that's not all over you?" He pouted at his friend.

"You know I don't like it that theses girls are all over me and want to be my girlfriend and all that junk. I am only thirteen anyway, besides I don't really want a girlfriend."

Rose look at him questioningly "What you mean, you don't want one right now?"

Krys thought about his friend's question. Did he really want a girlfriend? No he didn't. He didn't find women in the least bit attractive…_maybe I just haven't found the right one? _Krys shook the idea out of his head. Who was he kidding? He would never find women attractive. To be honest the thought of being with a woman like all the guys talk about honestly it made him sick. He thought back to one time when he was little and he had spent the night at his uncle Eddie and uncle Honey (Alejandro, he picked up calling him uncle Honey because he never heard his Uncle Eddie call him Alejandro always honey.)

* * *

**The smell of a mix of cooking spices filled the kitchen as Edward stood up against the counter blending all the dry ingredients together in a bowl. His little nephew was standing on a step stool so he could reach the counter next to him. It was Christmas Eve and tomorrow Krys would be five years old so Edward and him were making his ginger bread birthday cake for tomorrow. They bonded over making the cake and singing silly show tunes. He always loved hanging out with his uncle Eddie after all Edward was the only one that truly understood the boy even if the boy was only four well really five years old. After his uncles had thought that he was fast asleep they cuddle on the couch next to the fire and Christmas tree listening to the cherry music threw the house. His uncle Honey sat up and look at his uncle Eddie with this loving hoping glance from his light gray eyes and he listen closely to the worlds the taller, pale muscular man with long snow white hair had to say.**

**"Eddie bear I know that it's not Christmas yet for another five minutes but I can't wait any longer to give you your gift." He watched the man get down on one knee in front of his uncle Eddie. "Eddie, I have loved you from the moment you accidentally fell threw the door to the Valentine village and even though I hadn't know you that long but I knew that you were the only I was going to spend the rest of forever with. You are my soul mate and I want to make it official that you are the one I'm going the spend the rest of my wife with and only you." He paused at pull a black-gemmed heart shaped ring. "So I have to ask you. Edward Krystepher Finkelstein, will you make me the happiest man in all of the worlds and agree to be my husband?"**

**He watched as threw his tears his Uncle Eddie just nodded and they both shared a loving embrace, then the clock on the wall clocked chimed call out it was midnight on December 25.**

"**Merry Christmas Honey, I love you" **

"**I love you too Eddie" With that they shared a rather passionate kiss. Krys smiled at the love he saw between the two and made his way down the stairs to the to hugging men.**

**He reached over and tugged on Edward's pant leg and he let go of Alejandro and picked up the little boy.**

"**Well happy birthday little man." He looked between the two men thinking a lot about what was on his mind.**

"**What little man?"**

**He looked his Uncle Eddie in the eyes "Will I ever find a man that loves me as much as uncle Honey loves you?"**

**He kissed his nephew on the head. "One day little one but you don't want to find a girl like your dad did?" **

**Krys shook his head because even then he knew he liked men.**

* * *

"Krys? Krys? Hello? Earth to Krys? Yellow?" He was snapped out of the memory.

"No what I mean is that I don't want a girlfriend, I don't like women. I want a boyfriend. I'm gay."

Rose hugged her friend smiling. "I've always thought so but does your family know?"

He nodded "Yeah buts that it. And that's the way I want it. Being the only out or maybe being the only gay student at school I don't want the bullying that'll come from it."

Rose rubbed her friends back "It's our secret."

Rose had already packed up and they made there way back to the skellington house.

All that Krys knew is that his secret was safe with best because if anyone from out at school it would be the end. For everyone thought he was such a lady's man when all the girls at school flocked to him. He never liked it at all because all he really wanted was a loving boyfriend that he could share love with like his Uncle Eddie and Uncle Honey.

* * *

_Author's notes/Commets: Sorry about posting it then removing it and posting it again hadto fix afew things forgive me? I hope you and enjoy and please leave me reviews of what you thnk._


	14. Chapter 14

Krystepher was sitting at the bar in the kitchen when his bad got home from work.

"Hey Dad" Jack hung his coat on the rack and went and sat next to his son.

"Hey kiddo, what are you working on?" He looked over his son shoulders to see a black piece of paper staring back at him.

"I have to right an paper on my fears, Mr. worms-worth says that in order to be able to truly be scary we have to get in touch with our biggest fears."

"And your having trouble with this because?"

Krys took in a deep breath and sighed. "My biggest fear is that everyone at school will find out I'm gay but I sure as hell can't write about that because that would cause the fear to come true and I don't think I can take all the bullying and torment that will come from all of that."

Jack placed a hand on his son's back, but his son pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's alright Krys, shh shh it's ok to be scared." He felt his son shaking with the sobs he let escape his throat.

"But dad I'm your son. I'm going to be king one day I'm not suppose to be scared of anything just like your are."

Jack smiled a little and hugged his son. "I am scared of some things."

Krys looked up at his dad in surprise. "But you're the pumpkin king, you aren't scared of anything."

Jack smiled "I am scared of one thing"

"And what is that dad" He let go of his bad so he could look at the man.

"I'm scared of losing you and your mother."

Krys smiled "I love you too dad"

Jack looked up at the clock and it was already 7:30 am.

"You better get going or your going to be ate for school"

And with that Krys got up and started his five-minute walk to school.

* * *

"For the last time Tina I am not your boyfriend" Krys was standing at his locker pulling out what he would need for his morning classes.

"Yes you are babe I'm the most popular girl in school and you are the guy every girl wants. It is high school logic." Krys groaned and continued to put his books in his bag.

"I don't care about that I'm not dating you so just leave me alone." With that Krys shut his locker and left but in his hurry he didn't realized that he had dropped his journal, which Tina picked up and started to read.

"OMG! They won't believe me when I tell them this." The ghost girl ran down the hallway as fast as she could.

* * *

By the time lunch had come around most the students were buzzing.

Kellan, the captain of the football team and also a demon child, came up to where Krys and Rose were sitting talking about their plans for after school.

"Hey Krys I want you to hear something."

"Ok shoot."

"August 10, Dear Journal, Today was my first day of high school. All these girls are all over me and I hate it. I made a new friend his name is Tommie. He's on the football team and is in my chemistry class. He's really nice to me and has really cute eyes. I hate having this little crush I know that my feelings won't ever be returned being the only gay student in school is terrible. I know I'm most likely not the only one but there is the closet like me. "

Krys had turned as white as the table he was sitting at. He had his journal and was reading from it, He knew which meant the whole school knew that he was gay.

Tommie walked up to Krys and punched him making him fly out of the chair he was sitting in and sending him across the room. He fit the wall then feel to the ground with a thud. Krys let out a groan from pain and finally opened his eyes to see several larger figures standing over him.

"You are just sick you freaking fag" He knew the voice was Tommie and knew that he had lost his friend over something that was stupid.

They boys continued to beat up Krys not caring how much the boy yelled out in pain or cried and pleaded with them.

"Leave him alone!" Rose came to her friends defense kneeling next to him seeing that he was hurt badly.

All the guys laughed. "Looks like the little queen needs to have his friends fight his battles."

"All you guys just shut up. Your guys are so think headed and such jerks." Rose helped her friend up and rapped her arm around him tight.

"Let's get you to the nurse."

Rose managed to get Krys to the nurse and taken care of.

"Krys." She gently wiped the tears running down her friends face and it broke her heart.

"They…they all know and…and it's all over. This is the end."

She held her friends hand and just let him cry.

She stayed with him as nurse Lilly, which she is a half spider woman, took care of him.

It took several minutes before Jack reached the school and found his son sitting in the nurses office crying while Rose tried to comfort him.

"Krys, bubby " He looked up at his dad and his eyes were red and puffy from the tears he had been shedding.

"They know daddy. I must had dropped my notebook and…and" He was cut off by his dad hugging him and he just sobbed.

"It's alright Krys shh it's ok shh. I promise everything will be all right."

Jack took his son home and put him to bed.

"Jack, are you okay?" Sally came into their bedroom and rapped her arms around his thin frame.

"No" Jack sighed.

"What's wrong"

"Krys got beat up today because at school they found out he was gay"

"I know he told me, tomorrow were going to the school to talk to principle hallow but lets just try to get some sleep ok.

Sally feel asleep but Jack laid there awake trying to figure out how he was going to protect his son so that his biggest fear of losing him won't come true.

* * *

_Authors notes/comments: Sorry I haven't updated his story in a bit i wastarting to get burn out on it and I didn't want this to end up like my other stories that got burnt out and I never finished. I like this story to much for me not to finish it so I took a leave reviews and tell me what you think._


	15. Chapter 15

Krys lay in his bed unable to really think or operate. Jack and Sally hadn't let him go to school fearing for his life. He finally got up and got a shower and put on some old sweat pants and a t-shirt not really caring what he looked like unlike most days. He started to write in another journal when he heard a small tap on the window. He slowly walked over and saw Rose floating next his window.

"Hey let me in" She gently tapped on the window.

He sighed and opens the window letting his friend sneak her way in falling flat on the floor.

"Clumsy much" She smiled at her friends attempt to be a smart ass.

"Haha funny but I wasn't to show you something. You have to promise me that you will keep it a secret though. "

"Okay, okay I promise Rose." She grabbed her friend's arm and out the window they went sneaking around town to make sure they weren't caught by anyone that would follow them and tell where they were.

The headed into the woods Rose leading the way pulling her friend who wasn't really paying attention.

They came across a large blue and gray swirling portal staring them in the face.

"What is this Rose?" She just grinned at her friend.

"It's a portal to the human world." Krys stared at her not knowing what to think.

"And you know this how?" Rose took his hand

"Easy I've been threw it and back." Krys' eyes grew so wide that Rose was sure they were going to come out of his head.

"Are you crazy Rose? You could get in so much trouble." Rose smiled one of her signature devil smiles.

"Correction, we could get into so much trouble." Before Krys could protest she pulled him threw the portal and they were falling threw to the human world.

* * *

The both hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow" Krys sat up and sat up to see where he and his best friend had landed. They were in an alley in what to seemed to be a bigger city.

"Where are we Rose?" The girl was already on her feet.

'It's called New York City, New York. It's an amazing place. I have some friends I've made so why don't we go meet up with them." Krys gave her his death stare look.

"Where going to get in so much trouble for all of this " She sighed and looked at her friend.

"Come on I know your upset but this will make you feel better. Jet, Lilly and Mike are really nice. You'll have some fun."

Krys raised his eyebrow. "And they won't care that I'm gay?"

Rose let out a good-hearted laugh. "Jet's gay so I don't think that they will care that you are too."

Krys smiled and they made their way to meet up with "Their" friends.

When they got to the teen club it was in full swing and Rose held on to Krys' hand tight to make sure they didn't get lost. She reached the back room where her and the gang hung out. Krys stopped in his tracks when he saw a guy leaned up against the way. He was wear Black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top. His hair was longer and fell in front of his eyes and he had a single silver lip ring.

Krys stood there for a minute before the young man came over to him and smiled.

"Well hello beautiful, I haven't seem you here before. I'm Jet by the way."

Krys felt the blush building up on his cheeks. Them he remembered he was still wearing sweat pants and a simple t-shirt. "I'm Krys and I'm flattered but normally I'm more put together than this. Rose just decided to drag me out here without telling me where we were going so this is what happened."

Jet just smiled at the timid boy that wasn't sure what this guy wanted with him.

"It's quite all right. Do you want to get out of here and get some coffee or something?"

"Uh sure " Krys smiled.

It took them several minutes for them to walk to the coffee shop a few blocks away.

* * *

They sat there and talked for hours not getting board with the other one.

"Well look at the time, I need to get you back don't I?"

Krys sighed "Yeah but I really don't want to leave.

They walked back to the club where Rose was already waiting for her friend.

"I guess this is goodbye." Jet smiled sadly

"Only for now" He gave Krys a peck on the cheek and slipped his number in Krys' pocket.

All the way home Krys was on cloud nine for a guy liked him.

* * *

_Authors notes/comments: Sorry it's so short_


	16. Chapter 16

Krys laid on his bed unable to really concentrate on the homework he had to finish that night. He couldn't get Jet out of his head since he had met the dark haired hottie. He didn't quite understand it but his man had him completely under a spell. He finally sat up and started on the math work he had to finish but it was to long after that his phone buzzed on the desk letting him know that he had a text. He sighed and picked it up knowing it was probably from Rose but when he saw the name his heart skipped a beat.

_Hey babe haven't heard from you in awhile- Jet_

Krys moved his thumbs around trying to decide if he should answer the txt or keep working on his math homework. Despite his better judgment he type on his phone quickly.

**I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you lately. I've been really swamped with schoolwork lately and I haven't had much of an escape- Krys.**

Krys finished up the math before reading the text he received only minutes after he had sent his reply.

_That's all right I understand. Are you coming to the bands gig tonight? -Jet_

Krys sighed and lay back on his bed. He couldn't risk it sneaking off to the human world but he wished more than anything to see Jet again. He had only meet the man the other night but he felt as if he had known him for far longing and he missed him whenever they were apart.

**No, I can't, I really wish I could though. Make sure to take a ton of pictures for me okay?-Krys**

Krys didn't get a reply for a while until he received a picture that cased him to hold his breath without even realizing it. He was staring at a picture of jet sitting on the stage shirtless wearing black jeans holding his guitar looking down. He quickly forwarded the picture to Rose smiling.

**I'm in love Rose and I'm lucky he's so good looking-Krys**

* * *

Jack came threw the door that night to an oddly quite house.

"Sally?"

"In the living room"

Jack walked in to find his wife sitting in the floor surrounded by millions of pictures.

"Looks like you have been up to a lot my little graveyard flower.

Sally smiled and just handed him a photo album.

'What is this?"

"Look at it"

Jack opened it to find their old photos from high school.

"Where did you find all these?"

Sally moved closer to Jack.

"In the boxes upstairs."

Jack came across of the picture of him at prom with his date and the prom queen Lilly Ann.

"You want to know something?" Jack gently rapped his arm around Sally.

"Sure."

"You're the only queen I'll ever need."

Sally blushed and snuggled up to Jack.

"I love you too Jack"

they sat there and looked threw the pictures for hours reliving these old memories that meant so much to the two of them.

* * *

_Author's notes/comments: sorry it is so short_


	17. Chapter 17

Krys stood in front of his mirror inspecting the third outfit that he had tried on. He had planed a date with Jet that night and he wanted to look perfect for the dark haired human boy (well more of a man.).

"Why can't you just picked one?" Rose wined as she rolled over on his bed to be lying on her stomach looking at her best friend.

"Because I want this to be perfect." He turned around and started to take of the outfit he had put together. Rose handing him the next one and he tried it on. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Perfect" He looked at the mint green jeans and cream shirt that Rose had picked out.

"You're the best Rose."

She smirked "Aren't I always, now you better get going before you're late."

With that Krys was out the door ready to go on his first date with the man of his dreams.

* * *

By the time he had reached Jet's apartment he was extremely nervous. He kept playing with the end of his shirt and he waited for Jet to answer the door.

A few minutes latter the door open to reveal Jet standing there in some jeans and a t-shirt with his hair lying to the side like it always did.

"Hello." Krys smiled.

"Hello to you to handsome. You ready to go?"

Krys was blushing but Jet didn't comment on it. "Yeah but where are we going anyway?"

"You'll find out." With that Jet took Krys' hand and the headed off down the streets of New York City.

Several minutes latter the were sitting in Central park having a nice Romanic picnic just laughing and enjoying each others company.

* * *

"I'm really glad you could make it tonight Krys." Jets slid his hand over Krys'.

"I am too." Krys smiled as he felt the blush creep up on his cheeks.

"There's something I need to tell you." Jet turned so that he was facing Krys.

"You can tell me anything." Jet was looking down at the picnic blanket not sure what words to use but he knew that Krys deserved the truth.

"Krys I'm not the best with Romantic speeches so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you."

Krys' heart felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"Jet I." Krys was cute off by the rambling teenager.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean we haven't known each other that long but I just wan"

Krys cute Jet off the only way he could think off. He kissed the nervous man in front of him and to his relief he felt Jet rap his arms around his waist and he smiled into the kiss.

Jet gently pressed against him forcing Krys to lay on his back and he climbed onto of the younger man smiling gently kissing down his neck.

Krys giggled and played with Jets hair.

"Where are you planning to go with?"

Jet pulled away from Krys smiling. "How about we go back to my place and see where the night takes us?"

Krys got up and pulled Jet to his feet. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

The next morning Krys work up to find himself curled up in Jets sheets in the big king size bed all alone, He went to get up but his body protested his every move. He sighed and gave up laying back down.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Jet came in carrying a food tray with pancakes and Bacon and two glasses of orange juice.

"Good morning." He set the tray down on the bed and set next to Krys. Krys didn't pay any attention to the tray of food and just curled up to the shirtless man.

"Miss me?" he smiled and held Krys close.

"Yes I did." Jet kissed the top of his forehead.

"So do you think of last night?"

Krys stretched up and gave Jet a quick kiss. "It was perfect."

Jet smiled and held Krys tight. "Good because I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

_Author's notes/comments:_

_Sorry it took me so long to write this. I had writers block to start with and my schoolwork load is crazy so I haven't had time to work on this story, which saddens me. Please leave reviews they make my day and again I am sorry this took so long I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
